Marvel's Spider-Man: The Animated Series (2017)
Marvel's Spider-Man: The Animated Series is a animated series released in 2017 by Marvel and airs on Disney XD. Main Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Josh Keaton) Supporting Characters * Aunt May Reilly * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Michelle Gonsalez * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Ned Leeds * Jason Mcandle * Liz Allen * Cindy Moon * Prowler/Hobbie Brown * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson Villains * Norman Osborn (voiced by Alan Rachins)/Green Goblin/The Big Man/Goblin King (voiced by Steve Blum) * Vulture/Adrian Thoomes * Electro/Maxwell Dillon * Doctor Octopus/ Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker"/Superior Spider-Man (voice by Dave B Mitchell as dock ock and by Christopher Daniel Barnes as Superior Spider-man) * Shocker/Herman Shultz * Man Wolf/Jhonn Jameson * Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingley * Neo Goblin/ Harold Osborn * Sergei Kravinof/Kraven the hunter (voiced byJim Cummings ) * Tinkerer * Don Fortunato * Angelo Fortunato /Venom II * Hammerhead * William Baker/Sandnman * Scorpion/Mac Gargan (voiced by Darran Norris) * Beetle/Janice Lincol * Eddie Brock (voiced by Benjamin Diskin)/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin (voiced by Keith Szarabajka) * Enforcers ** Montana ** Ox ** Fancy Dan * Antón Miguel Rodríguez/ Tarantula * Hydro-man/Morris Bench Season 1 *1. Shocked to the Core: Just as Spider-Man is debuting a new costume he faces his frist superpowered villain, a former Kingsley-Corp engineer named Herman Schultz who discovered a way to harness the vibrations in air as weapons as the Shocker! *2. Bird vs. Spider: After master criminal Tinkerer is freed from jail, he seeks his old friend Adian Toomes (a aerodynamics engineer working for Kinsgley-Corp) he however doesn't want to be involved with him however once the Tinkerer reveals that his boss Roderick Kingley wants to fire him and steal his shares of the company , Toomes decides to kill him using a flight harness. However, one pesky, Friendly-Neighborhood Spider-Man won't allow it despite having his own self doubts. *3. The Battle of the Beetle: Spider-Man fights against the Beetle an incredibly deadly mercenary who.As the fight progresses Spidey finds out that Jameson ,his new boss, hired the armored bug .Now Spider-Man must fight the villain and find out why the daily Bugle publisher hired the mercenary. *4. Need for Enforcement: After Spider-Man interferes with one of his operations, the mob boss Don Fortunato hires the Enforcers to make him sleep with the fishes. As if that wasn't enough, Peter is sent by Jameson to take pictures of the Don's organization putting his secret identity on his radar. *5. Hobos in the Street: When a mysterious figure clad in orange and yellow armor, who calls himself the Hobgoblin, kidnaps Norman Osborn to have him build weapons for him.Spider-Man investigates the kidnapping of his best friend's dad and decides to intervene before the Hobgoblin kills him after he outlived his usefulness. Now Spider-Man must defeat the upgraded Hobgoblin. *6. Sand in Your Pants: A crime wave hits new york and a criminal known as the sandman is behind it. However he is working for Don Fortunato to supply for his family. Sandman then robs a bank and holds it hostage and quickly and brutally beats spider-man.Then Sandman tries to rebel against Fortunato but he kidnaps his daughter and uses her as leverage to have him kill spider-man.Now Spidey must figth a depsarate sandman and try to convince him to help him go after fortunato. *7. Electric Therapy: A jobless man with a family to support ,Max Dillon, agrees to become Fortunato's lab rat and is given electric powers by Fortunato's chief scientist Otto Octavius. This however leads to Max's family leaving him so he decides to kill Fortunato for stealing away his life. Now Spider-Man must save a deplorable crime boss from his own creation. *8. A Mad Octopus: A scientist working for Fortunato called Otto Octavius gets his experiments sabatoged by the crime boss due to the Electro situation. Instead of dying Otto's mechanical arms get fused to his spine while paralyzing his body and taking his sanity. Now Docotor Octopus (as he now calls himslef) will prove to Fortunato how he created his own wrost enemy! *9. The Syndicate: *10.'' The Hobgoblin vs. The Suit'': *11.'' On the Pale Moonlight'': *12.'' Dark And Angry'': *13. We Are Venom: Season 2 Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Benspider Category:Series